


baby, you're a haunted house

by bloodymox



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, adam and the undisputed era are jocks, big thanks 2 joey for helping me come up with this au, gay rights babey, i write in all lowercase btw, johnny is an edgy emo kid, mentions of death/dying, mox was gonna be a bg character but uhh turns out! i love him, there will be some mild violence bc vampires duh, this is gonna be reeeeeeally slow burn bc i'm an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodymox/pseuds/bloodymox
Summary: adam cole is a jock and a vampire. johnny gargano is a punk and a human. adam plays football. johnny hates sports. adam has lots of friends. johnny's only close friend is his cat.somehow, the two find a way to fall in love with each other and hate each other both at the same time.





	1. vampires will never hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stress enough how excited i am about this fic. i'm so excited i might even make a playlist or something adjsjfkfk who knows !!! also please forgive any spelling mistakes, i'm gay and dumb

_**april 7, 1989**_  
  
"i thought that was gonna be a chick flick."  
  
"yeah, well," said adam cole, "i'm glad it wasn't. i'd feel like a total dweeb watching a lovey-dovey movie with my boys."  
  
kyle o'reilly snorted. "oh, c'mon. you totally cried when we saw back to the future 2 on video."  
  
"there's nothing wrong with havin' a good cry with the guys, alright!"  
  
"will you two can it," bobby fish groaned. "you're givin' me a headache."  
  
"yeah," roddy strong chimed in. "as if heather duke's voice wasn't grating enough."  
  
"she was kinda hot, though," adam said under his breath. "but veronica was way hotter."  
  
"you got a thing for brunettes, cole," roddy wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
adam felt his face heat up. "not when it comes to your dog-lookin' ass."  
  
roddy gasped in mock offense and shoved adam. the two began horsing around; jumping on each other's backs and pushing each other around. the night air was cool and the full moon shone brightly. bobby's house was a good six blocks from the movie theater, but it wasn't like the boys really minded the walk.  
  
"hey, boys," said kyle. "look."  
  
he nodded towards a train that was stopped on the tracks about twenty yards off the road; just far enough that no one could see in case they drove by. the boys all exchanged looks and grinned wickedly, racing towards the locomotive.  
  
"hey, this is the same one that came through last time," roddy pointed out. "see? the cock's still there."  
  
the other three snickered. sure enough, there was a penis spray painted across the entirety of the caboose. kyle hopped up inside an open car, lounging on what looked like a bale of hay. bobby quickly joined him, with roddy and adam leaning back against the next car up. roddy offered a cigarette to adam, which he gladly took. the two stood there together, looking up at the sky and trying their hardest to ignore the sounds of kissing and giggling coming from inside the train car next to them. roddy looked at adam and bit his lip, trying to hold back a grin. adam just rolled his eyes, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.  
  
"i hate them so much," he said with a chuckle.  
  
roddy blew out some smoke and snorted. "if only i believed you even a little bit."  
  
adam smiled. he and roddy let a comfortable silence pass, before adam sighed. roddy looked at his friend and frowned.  
  
"i know that look," he said. "it's your thinkin' look. what's on your mind, buddy?"  
  
adam took a drag from his cigarette and looked at the ground. he turned back to roddy, a worried look on his face.  
  
"i just," he started, "i've thought a lot about what's gonna happen in the future."  
  
roddy cocked his head. "whaddya mean?"  
  
adam shrugged. "i just...i dunno. i'm gonna graduate high school, go to college, maybe get married and have a family, then grow old and forget my own name and...you guys won't. i'll move away and go do adult shit like taxes and whatever while you guys just...stay here forever."  
  
roddy was quiet for a minute. he looked over to see bobby and kyle standing in front of the car they were in, the expressions on their faces a telltale sign they heard what adam said. roddy sighed.  
  
"hey," he said gently. "don't worry about us. we've already been here for, what, two-hundred plus years? we'll be fine."  
  
"yeah," bobby chimed in. "at this point, decades feel like hours. right kyle?"  
  
kyle nodded. "besides, you deserve to have a nice future with a good career and a smokin' hot babe to marry."  
  
"i guess so," adam said. "it's just. i don't wanna lose you guys...not to get all cheesy, but these two years we've been friends have really been the best of my life. even disregarding all the sick vampire shit you've shown me."  
  
"flying you over the town," roddy said. "that was cool."  
  
"breaking into your house in bat form and your mom trying to whack us with a broom," said kyle.  
  
adam laughed. "yeah, that was fuckin' awesome. i just...i want it to stay like that. just the four of us, goofing off together forever."  
  
"what are you saying, adam," roddy said cautiously.

"i'm saying that," said adam, "i want to be one of you guys. i want you to turn me into a vampire."  
  
roddy gasped and nearly sucked the rest of his cigarette down his throat. kyle and bobby stood there in silent shock, looking between each other and adam. adam stubbed the cigarette and tossed the butt on the rocks underneath the train. he held up his hands defensively.  
  
"now, before you yell at me and tell me that it's a bad idea," he said, "i've already thought it over. for weeks, actually."  
  
"maybe so," kyle said. "but, being a vampire is a huge commitment. there's all kinds of shit you've gotta do and stop doing; and not to mention vampire hunters."  
  
"and werewolves," bobby added. "most werewolves hate us."  
  
"that sounds cool as hell," adam shouted. "people constantly trying to hit me with a crucifix or drive a stake through my heart? only being able to go out at night? turning into a bat? come on, guys..."  
  
roddy ran a hand down his face and sighed. "i mean, yeah, it's cool sometimes. but, you also can't go out into the sun without a special ring, you can't be within twenty feet of uncooked garlic, and sterling silver in any form will burn your skin off. it's a lot to take into consideration.  
  
adam shrugged. "i'm willing to take those chances!" he put his hands on roddy's shoulders. "look, i know you guys just want what's best for me...but i think this is what's best. it's better than being stuck with my parents, or going into debt because of college. c'mon."  
  
roddy bit his lip and turned to bobby and kyle, who just shrugged. he sighed and looked up at adam, a small smile on his face.  
  
"alright, fine," said roddy. "but, it's gonna hurt...like, a lot."  
  
adam was practically vibrating with excitement. kyle laughed, and bobby just rolled his eyes. roddy cracked his neck and licked at his fangs. adam grinned.  
  
"alright," roddy sighed, "let's do it."  
  
**_present day_**  
  
"this is the only time i'm picking you up when you get sent to the office. from now on, if you get yourself in trouble, you find someone else to haul your ass around."  
  
"you wouldn't have to come get me," mumbled johnny gargano, "if you would give me my keys back."  
  
"you know the rules," johnny's dad said. "you can have your motorcycle keys when you can get your statistics and government grades up."  
  
"but i bought it," the younger man protested. "with my own money."  
  
"but i pay for the insurance. also, i'm your father and you live in my house. i can't have you punching someone in the face every time they look at you wrong."  
  
"whatever," muttered johnny. "you don't even know the full story."  
  
"no, i don't," said mr. gargano. "and i don't want to."  
  
"dash wilder called me a -"  
  
"what did i say," mr. gargano warned.  
  
"so people can just call me slurs and it's cool," johnny said blankly. "got it. thanks dad, love you."  
  
there was an uncomfortable silence between the two as johnny's dad pulled his car into the driveway. johnny got out, slammed the door and stormed towards the house. he threw open the back door, and was greeted with the sight of his mother at the kitchen counter reading a book. she looked up and gave a small grin.  
  
"hey, troublemaker," she said.  
  
johnny tried for a smile. "hey, mom. uh...sorry i got sent home again."  
  
mrs. gargano took off her reading glasses and sighed. she opened her mouth to speak, when her husband came into the kitchen. he regarded her kindly, but his gaze turned to a look of disappointment when regarding his son.  
  
"grab something to eat and go upstairs for the night," he said. "your mother and i have things to talk about."  
  
johnny grabbed a cold slice of pizza from the fridge and stalked off toward the stairs. once in his room, he flopped back onto his bed and groaned. johnny took out the pocket knife he kept under his pillow and carved a little frowny face into his bed frame. he snorted.  
  
"jesus fucking christ," johnny said to no one. "i wanna die."

truth be told, he really didn't. but, he was sure being dead would be better than the situation he was in. no matter how good his day might be going, people at school would always find some way to set him off. usually, he would just ignore it and walk away, or maybe spit out a quick 'fuck you,' but what dash wilder said to him definitely warranted a punch in the mouth that johnny was more than happy to deliver. while johnny didn't necessarily have 'anger issues,' he did have a very, very short fuse.  
  
after allowing himself to wallow in negative emotions for about twenty minutes, johnny sighed and stood up, lifting his mattress and grabbing the cigarettes and lighter he had stashed under there. he locked his bedroom door and opened his window, slipping out and closing it behind him. johnny climbed down the tree next to his bedroom, lit a cigarette and made his way down the front yard; unsure of where he was going or when he'd be back.


	2. cubicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adam and the boys start over, and johnny is stuck in suspension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first few chapters are gonna be slow because i don't wanna rush anything. they're not gonna fall in love that fast lmfao

"do i look alright?"  
  
"you look fine," said roddy. "jesus, man...can we go now?"  
  
adam took a final glance at his outfit in the reflection of his phone screen. he had on a plain black tee, dark blue jeans, red vans and his letterman jacket from 1989. he grinned.  
  
"i do look pretty good, huh," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
roddy shook his head. "thirty-something years, and you still have an ego."  
  
adam winked. "immortality will do that to ya. c'mon, let's hit it."  
  
the pair hopped in adam's car and drove to bobby's house. adam honked the horn over and over just to be annoying, resulting in bobby immediately flicking him off as he left the house with kyle in tow. once in the car, kyle grinned sleepily.  
  
"morning, boys," he said.  
  
adam smiled at him through the rear view mirror. "hey, buddy. long night?"  
  
"always," said bobby. "had to make a run by the hospital at like three in the morning."  
  
"who was working last night," roddy asked.  
  
"mia and mr. regal," kyle said. "so you know we got the good stuff."  
  
adam snorted. mia yim and william regal were vampires like adam and the boys. mia was turned in the mid-nineties, and no one was quite sure how long mr. regal had been alive. the hospital was aware of the vampire population in the area, and they always did their best to stash some bloodbags away for them. after all, william regal was the one who opened the hospital in the first place.  
  
"did ya get me some type o," adam asked.  
  
bobby smirked. "three whole bags."  
  
"oh, fuck yeah. you guys are the best."  
  
the rest of the drive was fairly quiet; possibly due to the fact that what the boys were doing was potentially dangerous. as adam pulled into the parking lot, he took a deep breath in. he looked from roddy to bobby to kyle and gave an encouraging smile.  
  
"you guys ready," he asked.  
  
kyle sighed. "can't be too much different from the first time around...right?"  
  
roddy scoffed. "you'd be surprised. twenty-first century teens are...interesting to say the least."  
  
"don't call them teens," bobby grimaced. "it makes us seem old; we're still technically teenagers."  
  
"well, c'mon then, 'technically teenagers,'" roddy said with a roll of his eyes. "let's do this thing."  
  
adam looked up at the large, brick building and sucked in a breath. "high school, here we come."  
  
\--  
  
johnny sighed as he doodled a little alien on the desk. just like the last time he got into a fight, he was made to spend a day in suspension; nothing to do but homework and nowhere to go except the bathroom (not without a fellow student to guide him there and back, of course). his only refuge was his friend jon moxley, who usually did his best to get in trouble alongside gargano. just as johnny was half-tempted to drive a mechanical pencil through his eye socket, there was a knock on the door. the supervisor opened it to reveal peyton royce, billie kay, and two guys johnny had never seen before.  
  
"hey guys," said peyton, "this is roderick strong and kyle o'reilly: they're new here and we wanted to give them a look around the school."  
  
the darker-haired one - roderick - gave a small wave and a grin, while kyle just wiggled his eyebrows. johnny smiled. they were both pretty cute.  
  
"well, welcome to in-school suspension," said the supervisor. "our delinquents of the day are jon moxley and johnny gargano."  
  
mox saluted and winked. "hey, boys."  
  
"hi," said johnny. "uh...welcome to the school."  
  
"thanks," said roderick.  
  
billie clapped her hands together. "well, as much as we'd love to stay and chat, we have to finish up this tour and go grab the other two."  
  
johnny cocked his head. "other two...?"  
  
"yeah," said kyle, "our friends bobby and adam just got here, too. they're finishing up their transfer papers."  
  
"yeah," said peyton, "so me and billie will probably be back. try not to miss us too much!"  
  
with a wave from roderick and a wink from kyle, they were gone. johnny looked over at mox and blinked a few times.  
  
"is it just me," said johnny, "or were they..."  
  
"weird," jon finished. "hot, maybe? yeah, kinda."

johnny nodded. "yeah...maybe we can get to 'em before styles and his crew."  
  
mox grimaced. "ugh...for their sake, i hope aj and randy stay far away from them. and the other new guys, too."  
  
"yeah," johnny muttered. "the last thing i need is another guy calling me slurs and telling me to die."  
  
the rest of the day went by quickly; in johnny's mind, at least. he was preoccupied thinking about the new kids he saw. roddy had nice hair and a genuine smile. kyle had long fingers and a mischevious glint in his eye. those things alone met all of johnny's standards. but, he couldn't let himself crush on them like he was a little third grader. he had to get a feel for their personalities first. that, and meet those other two guys, adam and bobby.  
  
the final bell rang, and johnny quickly left the suspension room with jon not too far behind. he turned a corner to get to his locker, and ran into someone almost head-on. his hair was in a bun and he had piercing blue eyes. he sneered, which revealed bright white teeth with canines that seemed just a little too big to be normal. his letterman jacket looked older than johnny was. the guy looked at him in a mix of disgust and shock.  
  
"watch where you're going, dipshit," he said.  
  
"fuck off and die," johnny shot back without a second thought.  
  
blue eyes squinted at johnny before shoving past him and storming off down the hall. mox jogged up to johnny and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"y'alright, man," he asked.  
  
johnny nodded. "yeah...who the fuck does he think he is?"  
  
"i dunno...but he sure was a dick about an accident."  
  
"i'll say...wanna go do some petty crimes to take our minds off it?"  
  
mox's face broke into a grin. "oh, always. race ya to my car."  
  
johnny took one last look at the retreating form of the mystery douche bag and smiled at his friend. he grabbed his bookbag from his locker and followed mox out of the school, the picture of that guy's ocean eyes tucked away in his head for later.


	3. skylines and turnstiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny and mox make some art, and johnny runs into a couple of familiar faces

"hey, can you pass me the black?"  
  
"yeah, one sec," said johnny.   
  
johnny shook the can of purple spray paint and prayed one last stroke before grinning in satisfaction at his work. he tossed mox the can of black, wiped the sweat from his forehead and laid back in the grass. mox looked at his friend and smiled.  
  
"can't believe they haven't power washed this off yet," he said.   
  
johnny shrugged. "maybe they like it. i mean...it's pretty child-friendly. compared to our other stuff, at least."  
  
mox snorted. when he finished spraying the last unfinished section of their mural, he tossed the empty can of black paint in the trash. he sat down next to johnny and sighed.  
  
"wow," he said.   
  
johnny nodded. "yeah."  
  
the mural was something johnny and mox had been working on for about three weeks. it was on the back wall of the bathrooms at the far end of the local park. while it wasn't nearly as busy as the front of the park, plenty of people would see it. the pair had come about three times a week to work on it, and they never got caught like they had while doing literally every other project. mox said they were just lucky, but johnny believed that they were ment to finish that specific mural for some reason. fate, or whatever. gargano stood, with mox doing the same. johnny checked his phone and rolled his eyes.  
  
"i've gotta get home," he said. "i'm still grounded and my parents will probably be home soon."  
  
"alright, man," said mox, shoving the spray paint back into his and johnny's bookbags. "seeya tomorrow?"  
  
johnny grinned. "a'course. later, mox."  
  
"later."  
  
johnny made his way to the front of the park and up the street. fortunately enough, his house was only a few blocks from the park. if he walked quickly enough and didn't let himself get distracted, maybe he would be fine.   
  
"johnny, hey!"  
  
gargano turned around to see roderick strong, kyle o'reilly and two other guys leaving the park. johnny waved.   
  
"hey," he said. "you, uh...enjoy your first day?"  
  
roddy shrugged. "we didn't really do much 'cept sign way too many papers."  
  
"billie and peyton were nice," kyle added.  
  
johnny snorted. "they're...something else. but, yeah, they're pretty cool."  
  
roddy grinned and then gasped. "oh, jeez, i should probably introduce you to our boys. bobby, come here."  
  
the guy behind kyle stepped in front of him and held out his hand, which johnny shook. he was, to put it lightly, hot. johnny tried not to, but found himself staring at bobby's shoulders.  
  
"i'm bobby fish, one of the two braincells in this group," he said with a lopsided smile.   
  
johnny laughed. "who's the other braincell?"  
  
"depends, really. anyone but kyle."  
  
kyle pretended to be hurt. "you say you love me and then say things like that...ouch."  
  
roddy rolled his eyes. "alright you guys...jesus. so you met me and kyle and bobby...oh, adam!"  
  
johnny turned to where roddy was looking and immediately tensed up. the other guy, adam, was the one that johnny accidentally ran into in the hallway earlier that day. he pulled one of his hands from the pocket of his letterman jacket and offered it to johnny, a smug grin on his face.  
  
"well, i'll be damned," he said. "nice to meet you, johnny. the name's adam cole."  
  
johnny shook adam's hand, doing his best to match the cocky aura adam was trying his hardest to put off. adam stuffed his hand back into his pocket and smirked, his too-white teeth nearly blinding johnny.  
  
"though i'd love to stay and chat," said adam, "i have better things to do. boys?"  
  
roddy squinted at adam. "no need to be a dick, adam. jeez." he turned to johnny and smiled apologetically. "sorry...guess we'll see you at school tomorrow?"  
  
johnny grinned. "yeah. it was nice to actually uh...meet you guys."  
  
"yeah, you seem pretty cool," said kyle. "for a human, at least."  
  
"uh," johnny said. "thank you...i think? seeya later."

as johnny walked home, he couldn't help but think about adam's stupid hair and fake cocky aura. while bobby, kyle and roddy were all nice, adam seemed to already hold something against johnny; not that it really bothered him. johnny was already pretty unpopular with most of his classmates. johnny sighed, wiping some of the excess sweat from his forehead. as he neared his house, he cursed; his mom's car was already in the driveway. johnny crept around the side of his house and climbed the tree next to his bedroom. when he went to open the screen to his window, he grumbled. as per usual, his cat was in the way.  
  
"storm," he hissed, "move!"  
  
johnny flicked the screen and the cat didn't even flinch. she looked up at him with her big green eyes and hopped onto his bed. johnny grinned.   
  
"thank you."  
  
johnny climbed into his window as quietly as possible, kicking off his shoes and putting his bookbag down in the process. just as he laid down on his bed, his door opened. his mom popped her head in and smiled.  
  
"hey, hun," she said. "how was school?"  
  
johnny shrugged. "just another thursday, i guess. how was work?"  
  
his mom sighed. "it was...work. someone ordered three-dozen cream cheese-filled velvet cupcakes so that was a whole situation. candice stopped in today."  
  
"she did," johnny perked up. "how is she?"  
  
"she seemed to be doing well. colored her hair; looks nice."  
  
johnny grinned. candice lerae was his childhood friend; the two had known each other practically since birth. her family moved out of town when johnny was thirteen, but they live just outside the city where gargano's catering was. candice was the only girl johnny ever dated before realizing his sexuality; she took the breakup well and was fully supportive, which was one of the million reasons johnny loved candice.   
  
"that's good," said johnny. "next time you see her, tell her to visit."  
  
"i will," mrs. gargano said with a wink. "make sure you get your homework done, ok?"  
  
johnny nodded, absently petting his cat. "will do. love you, mom."  
  
"love you too," she said.   
  
as his mom left the room, johnny sighed, looking out his bedroom window as the sky turned pink. he watched the susnet, forgetting about everything else for a little while.  
  
\--  
  
adam groaned. he'd made one joke about johnny gargano being a loser, and roddy immediately began lecturing him. he tried his best to tune his friend out; focusing instead on the feeling of kyle running his long fingers over his shoulders.  
  
"roddy, babe, dude," kyle said. "give it a rest, ok? we just met the guy and you're already defending his honor."  
  
"i'm not! i just - we gotta try and be nice to these mortals. if we wanna fit in with them, it's our best bet."  
  
bobby snorted. "like fitting in will be hard. in case you haven't noticed, we all already have the two things that we need to get people to like us."  
  
"those things being...," said roddy.  
  
"we're hot and we have letterman jackets," bobby wiggled his eyebrows. "that's not to say i don't agree with you; maybe we should give that johnny guy a chance."  
  
roddy, kyle and bobby all looked at adam, who just rolled his eyes, this time trying to ignore the way kyle was tracing the lines of his shoulders. adam sighed.   
  
"alright, fine," he said. "i'll...make nice with the emo kid. but, i won't like it."  
  
roddy smiled; a sight that adam never grew tired of.  
  
"that's the spirit," said roddy. "and who knows - maybe you'll actually like him!"  
  
"yeah, maybe," adam mumbled, though he already knew he didn't like a single thing about johnny gargano; and he didn't think he ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will adam ~really~ make nice with johnny? probably not, because (spoiler alert) he's a bastard


	4. goodnite, dr. death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adam and roddy make a discovery, and johnny goes fishing with his dad.

"i'm not sure if this is really a good idea," said roddy. "i mean. someone is gonna suspect something."  
  
adam gave roddy a look and scoffed. "they'll think it's just a coincidence. i mean, it's not like anyone in this town even believes in the supernatural anymore. c'mon, it'll be fine."  
  
adam had mentioned the idea of him and the boys joining some of the school's sports teams. kyle and bobby immediately made a beeline for the hockey coach's office, while adam dragged roddy to the football field across from the school to try and get him to join. while roddy was good at football (he'd played in the early 1920s when it was still a new sport), he was worried it was attract too much attention to the pair of vampires. there was a beat, then roddy muttered something about football pads and sterling silver before making his way toward the football field with adam not far behind. adam had heard that coach helmsly was a tough, yet patient and kind guy. he hoped what he'd heard was right. roddy called to the coach and, when he turned around, adam thought he was going to die.   
  
"oh my god," roddy said in an impossibly small voice, "you...you're..."  
  
"triple h," adam whispered. "you - i - holy shit."  
  
the coach grinned, a mischevious glint in his eye. "it's been awhile since anyone's called me that; i go by coach helmsly these days." he looked between adam and roddy before smiling warmly. "but, since you two are like me, you can call me hunter."  
  
"you're like," said roddy, "you're a vamp legend. you - you invented the sun ring and silver-free earrings..."  
  
"and sunscreen," adam added. "we...everyone said you were dead. that a hunter got you or something."  
  
hunter chuckled. "who do you think started the rumor? i wanted to get the werewolves and humans off my back, so i had every vampire and supporter mourn like i'd really died. one of the humans even took credit for killing me."  
  
"that's so badass," roddy whispered.   
  
"people said it was the coward's way out," he said. "but, i just wanted to take my husband and go off the grid; just the two of us."  
  
adam snorted. "sounds like a couple of guys we know. they're busy harassing coach bryan into letting them join the hockey team."  
  
hunter smiled. "it's nice to see young vampires like you living your lives. now, what can i do for you boys?"  
  
"we, um," said roddy, "we wanted to join the football team. if it's not too late, of course."  
  
"it's never too late to get a couple solid linemen. what're your names?"  
  
"i'm adam cole, and this," adam put an arm around roddy, "is roderick strong."  
  
"well, adam and roderick," said hunter, "let's get you some practice jerseys and see what you've got."  
  
\--  
  
johnny threw another rock into the lake, grinning in satisfaction at the little 'plop' noise it made when it hit the water. he sat back down on the shore and sighed. he looked up to see his dad struggling to reel in a fish. mr. gargano smiled in triumph as he finally got it; it was a catfish.   
  
"hey, son," he said. "get a load of this monster!"  
  
johnny snorted. "it's pretty big. is that dinner?"  
  
his dad shrugged. "if you want it to be."  
  
while johnny didn't give half a shit about fishing or anything like that, it was an excuse to be able to go to the lake while grounded. that, and maybe he could get on his dad's good side enough to at least get his keys back; it had been three weeks since he'd been grounded, and he was sick of walking home. mr. gargano put his catch in the cooler they brought and sat down next to his son.   
  
"you get any of your grades up," he asked.  
  
"yeah," said johnny. "my english grade went up to a b minus, and my anatomy grade is a c."  
  
"that's good," said mr. gargano. "see what happens when you work hard?"  
  
johnny shrugged. "i guess." he chewed on his lip ring nervously. "so, like...can i have my bike keys back yet?"  
  
there was a silence as johnny's dad thought it over. he stood up and sighed, running a hand over the back of his neck.  
  
"yes," he said. "they're in my toolbox in the garage. and, you're allowed to hang out with friends after school."  
  
"really? jeez, dad...thanks."

mr. gargano nodded. "you're welcome. but, i expect those grades to stay up and your others to get better, as well. and, you have to be home by midnight on school nights. understood?"  
  
"loud and clear," said johnny, doing his best not to roll his eyes.  
  
he helped his dad pack up the cooler and his fishing gear, and the pair headed home. johnny put his earbuds in and fixed his gaze out the window during the ride. once he was home, johnny immediately made a beeline towards the garage, grabbing his keys and starting up his motorbike. he grinned in satisfaction at the sound of the engine. once the garage was open, johnny took off down the street, forgetting about everything else for awhile.  
  
\--  
  
"i'm hungry."  
  
"eat a fucking burger or something," adam said.  
  
"adam," kyle groaned. "i'm _hungry_."  
  
"eat a raw burger, then."  
  
kyle made a face. "ew, dude, no. i need blood. _good_ blood. fresh off the press. i wanna go full renaissance vampire and just suck someone dry."  
  
bobby sighed longingly. "those were good times. back when people tried to burn us at the stake."  
  
kyle kissed the side of bobby's head. adam gagged. roddy stood up and stretched, grimacing when his back cracked. he slipped his shoes on and grabbed his jacket.  
  
"where are you going," adam asked.  
  
roddy shrugged. "i'm going to go to the hospital so we can get our food the _right_ way." he shot a look at kyle. "without murder."  
  
kyle stuck his tongue out at roddy, who returned the gesture. adam rolled his eyes.   
  
"don't act like you weren't draining the life from a young buck the other day."  
  
"at least it isn't a human," said roddy. "i'll be back in an hour."  
  
once roddy's car was out of the driveway, kyle hopped up, clapping his hands together.   
  
"welp," he said, "i'm gonna go find a human."  
  
"kyle...," bobby warned.   
  
"i'm not gonna kill it," kyle said defensively," i'm gonna take a little sippy sip and then make 'em forget about it."  
  
adam snorted. he ran his tongue over his fangs and thought for a minute. while it had been awhile since he'd gone classic vampire and sucked a person dry, it was risky; someone could see or hear, or the victim could scream. still, adam _was_ getting a little hungry himself....  
  
"i wouldn't mind a good drink or two," said adam. "as long as we make it quick, what's the harm?"  
  
bobby shook his head. "it's a bad idea, adam. you know how you get when drinking from a human."  
  
"oh, come on," kyle whined. "it'll be fine! if he goes too far, we'll be there to stop him. we'll each get a good drink, patch 'em up and come home with adrenaline pumping and stomachs full."  
  
bobby seemed to think it over; looking between kyle and adam with his eyes squinted and nose scrunched. finally, he sighed in defeat.   
  
"alright, fine," he said. "but, if anyone dies, i refuse to take the fall, ok? it's on you two dumbasses."  
  
"roger that," kyle said.   
  
"well, it's settled then," said adam, a grin spreading over his face, "lace up your boots, boys, cause we're going hunting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't my best work i'll be real, but i'm gonna kick it up a notch soon


	5. tomorrow's money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny makes two new friends and runs into an old enemy

when johnny went to school the next morning, the whole place seemed to be buzzing with nervous excitement. while johnny usually paid his peers no mind, this time it must've been something bigger than who slept with who. large groups of students were scattered throughout the halls, talking in hushed tones. when johnny turned a corner, he found mox waiting at his locker; nervously tapping on his collarbone. upon seeing johnny, he stepped aside.  
  
"so," said johnny, "what's got the whole school in chaos?"  
  
jon grimaced. "wish i could say it's just the usual bullshit, but uh...yeah, they found a guy laying in the middle of the walking trail at the park with his throat ripped out."  
  
johnny finished grabbing his books and turned to look at mox, eyebrows raised.   
  
"holy shit...you think it was, like, a coyote or something?"  
  
"don't think so," mox said. "from what everyone's been saying, it was something bigger. and that isn't even the weirdest thing."  
  
"oh?"  
  
the pair walked off to first period, which they had together. once they sat down in their respective seats, near the back of the english class, jon continued:  
  
"flair told me the dude was completely drained of blood," he said. "like, guy's skin was super pale and everything."  
  
johnny snorted. "well, obviously it was vampires, then."  
  
mox whipped his head around and looked at johnny with a deadly-serious expression on his face. johnny suddenly felt very uncomfortable; he'd never seen jon like that, unless he was in a fight. his icy blue eyes were fixed on johnny's when he spoke.   
  
"that probably isn't something to joke about, considering this town's history."  
  
"history...," johnny started.  
  
just as mox opened his mouth to explain, johnny felt a tap on his shoulder. he turned around to see kyle o'reilly looking at him with a huge grin on his face. johnny smiled back, pretending not to notice how kyle flicked his tongue out to wet his lips.  
  
"well, i'll be darned," kyle said, "i didn't know you were in my english class."  
  
johnny laughed. "dude, you've been sitting behind me everyday for like, 3 weeks."  
  
"have i really? gee, i'm just so oblivious, huh."  
  
johnny rolled his eyes, but smiled regardless. he looked over at mox, who was gripping the edge of his desk tightly, eyes transfixed on kyle's in a cold stare. kyle only grinned back at him. during the rest of the class period, kyle and johnny whispered back and forth. kyle talked about how his first hockey practice was that day, and johnny mentioned being ungrounded from his motorbike. as class ended, kyle's eyes lit up.  
  
"hey, i have an idea," he said. "you should come to mine and bobby's hockey practice later!"  
  
"jeez, uh. i dunno about that," said johnny. "sports aren't really my scene."  
  
"awe, c'mon," kyle all but begged. "it'll be fun!"  
  
johnny studied kyle's face for a moment, and didn't find a trace of mockery, or any signs that kyle was only inviting johnny to his practice to humiliate him in some way. he'd seen plenty of movies and, nine times out of ten, when the jock invites the loser to do something, things go south real fast. johnny sighed.  
  
"okay, fine," he said. "but, only if mox can come."  
  
kyle's expression changed from a delighted grin to a pout at the mention of mox, but he recovered quickly; plastering on a painfully-fake smile and turning towards the other teen.  
  
"sure, he can come," said kyle, voice brimming with fake enthusiasm. "the more the merrier. seeya at the ice rink, johnny."  
  
o'reilly winked, and then he was gone. mox grimaced.   
  
"not sure why," he said, "but i have a bad feeling about that guy."  
  
"already," johnny asked. "i think that's a new record."  
  
jon elbowed him in the side. "i'm serious! my mox senses are tingling."  
  
"whatever, spiderman. i'll seeya at lunch."  
  
mox grinned. "seeya."

the rest of the school day was just the same old, same old for johnny; he half-paid attention, and half-doodled on the outside columns of his notebooks. when school ended, he grabbed his bookbag and crossed the street to the local ice rink. he shivered upon entering, and looked up in awe at just how...big it was. he'd never been inside, only really catching glimpses of the building as he sped past during late-night joyrides. there were banners of all the different hockey teams in his school league, trophies and plaques, and the canadian and united states flags.   
  
"johnny, hey!"  
  
he grinned upon hearing the voice of kyle o'reilly, with bobby fish following close behind. they were already in their hockey pads and practice jerseys, with their skates hanging over their shoulders and helmets in hand.   
  
"kyle was telling me he wanted you to see us in action," said bobby.   
  
johnny nodded. "i've never been here before, so i figured, why not." he paused, then smiled shyly at kyle. "also, he asked me to, and i couldn't just say no..."  
  
"he's a persuasive little shit," said bobby. "he has major puppy dog eyes; hard to ever tell him no."  
  
"you would know," kyle said quietly.  
  
bobby kissed under kyle's jawline, and johnny looked away, acting like he didn't feel kyle's eyes on him the whole time. a whistle blew, and kyle smiled apologetically.   
  
"that's our cue," he said. "seeya in a couple hours."  
  
kyle and bobby quickly laced up their skates, put on their helmets and went out onto the ice. johnny made his way into the bleachers, sitting in the very top row. he pulled out his notebook, scribbling some new graffiti ideas, when someone sat down next to him. johnny looked up and immediately tensed.   
  
"hey, gargano."  
  
johnny gripped his pencil tightly. "hi, rollins."  
  
seth rollins (and his stupid half-blonde hair) had been terrorizing the high school since freshman year. at first, he'd seemed nice; he and johnny had similar music tastes and even hung out a couple times. then, he left the school during sophomore year. when he came back, he was, well...  
  
"get arrested lately," seth asked, a smug grin on his face.  
  
"no," said johnny. "how's that split lip jon gave you? looks a little better."  
  
on instinct, seth reached up and touched his lip. he looked at johnny with a murderous glint in his eye. then, he flashed a condescending smile; his too-white, too-sharp teeth on full display.   
  
"you two gutter rats got lucky that night. if it wasn't just me and randy, you two would be lying in a ditch somewhere."  
  
johnny laughed. "yeah, right. just keep convincing yourself you and your dogs can kick ass, and maybe it'll happen one day."  
  
seth stood up, and johnny did the same. they stood nose-to-nose; johnny refusing to back down under rollins' gaze. seth smirked.  
  
"you're so lucky there are people here. next time we're alone," he brushed a piece of stray hair from johnny's face, "you won't be so fortunate."  
  
johnny grit his teeth and, with that, seth rollins left the bleachers. johnny sat down, trying to keep himself from shaking. while he wasn't afraid of seth, not by a longshot, he always shook when someone threatened him. whether it was anger or adrenaline, johnny didn't know. but, he was itching to hit something. he sucked in a breath and continued to draw, though he couldn't really focus as well as before. he sighed, putting his notebook away and opting to watching kyle and bobby practice.   
  
the way they moved across the ice was what really drew johnny in; they moved so fluidly, like they'd been doing it for years, even though it was their first practice. there was a point where coach bryan had kyle playing goalee, and it was definitely his wheelhouse. not a single shot that came toward his goal made it in; he moved his hockey stick like lightning...or a jedi knight.   
  
"kyle o'reilly," coach bryan shouted, "i think i'm gonna keep you as goalee for...awhile."

johnny couldn't see his face due to his helmet and mask, but kyle seemed to light up at the coach's words. johnny smiled. while he didn't really care for sports (he thought they were a waste of time and money), johnny kinda liked watching kyle and bobby practice. once they were done, johnny waited by the rink entrance for them. kyle had a big grin on his face, and he and bobby were both breathing heavy.  
  
"they wanna keep me as goalee," kyle said. "can you believe it? my first time playing hockey in like 25 years and i'm already a coach favorite."  
  
johnny laughed. "25 years? dude, i don't think you were even thought of 25 years ago."  
  
bobby elbowed kyle in the ribs and gave him a stern look. the two seemed to have a silent conversation, and kyle coughed.  
  
"well," bobby said. "we're gonna, uh. go home, probably shower. probably sleep. seeya tomorrow?"  
  
"yeah," said johnny. "see you guys around."  
  
he watched bobby and kyle's backs as they left, smiling when they laced their fingers together as they turned a corner. once the pair disappeared from sight, johnny made his way back to the high school and hopped on his motorcycle. he started the engine and peeled out of the parking lot, completely unaware of seth rollins in the shadows of the school building, watching his every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh fuck *drops this chapter and dips out*


	6. our lady of sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> johnny and mox hang with bobby and kyle, and a window gets broken

over the course of the next three weeks, johnny fell into a rhythm with kyle and bobby. they would hang out and talk outside the school before practice, then the three would head into the ice rink; johnny watching the two hockey players from the stands. one thursday afternoon, mox (although reluctantly) joined them. he laid his legs across johnny's lap, absently tapping at his collarbone.  
  
"why do you hang around these meatheads anyhow," he said. "that o'reilly doesn't have a braincell in his head, you can tell."  
  
"they're cool guys," said johnny. "the other day, we went and saw a movie, and they paid for me. and kyle is plenty smart; he only acts dumb to throw people off."  
  
mox rolled his eyes. "how kind of them." he sighed. "i dunno, there's just something...off about those two."  
  
johnny raised an eyebrow. "are you jealous, mister moxley?"  
  
"no! i'm just. i don't trust them yet."  
  
"you didn't trust me at first," said johnny. "the first time we met, you said 'your bloodline will die with you' and then you punched me."  
  
"i remember that," mox said, sighing fondly. "good times."  
  
"see? maybe it'll take a bit, but i'm sure you'll grow to like kyle and bobby."  
  
as if on cue, the aforementioned teens climbed into the bleachers to meet their friend (and moxley). jon looked at kyle and tried for a grin, which kyle returned; his wicked-sharp canines as prominent as ever. he and bobby both sat with the other two boys, with kyle leaning on bobby's shoulder. johnny smiled.  
  
"how was practice," johnny asked.  
  
bobby sighed. "draining, but...good."  
  
"getting checked by big e is like being hit by a train," said kyle, flexing his shoulder.  
  
mox snorted. "dude, i believe it. one time in like, ninth grade, i said i was thinking about trying out for football, so my buddy roman was all, 'hey big e, come show mox what being tackled feels like!' and, long story short, my collarbone got broke."  
  
kyle and bobby laughed, and johnny saw a look of pride in jon's eyes. the four teens left the ice rink, opting to sit on a bench near the football stadium. they sat together for awhile; talking about life, school, family, and whatever else was on their minds. eventually, kyle stood.  
  
"hey, you know what we should do," he said. "roddy was gonna have me and bobby over to watch some movies. you guys should come."  
  
"ah, i dunno," said johnny. "we don't wanna just. show up uninvited."  
  
"well, you're invited now! roddy won't mind and, if adam says anything, i'll just punch him or something."  
  
johnny looked at mox, who was busy trying to block out the wind so he could light his cigarette. johnny had already gotten pretty close with bobby and kyle, and it was about the same with roddy; he'd even asked johnny to come to friday's football game. he only had one concern: adam cole. no matter what johnny said or did, adam wasn't having it. he put on this front that he was this unfazable asshole with little to no emotion. but, johnny could see right through it. every now and then, the curtain would fall away; johnny would catch adam humming an old cyndi lauper song, or smiling when he saw billie and peyton kiss at their lockers. still, johnny really didn't like the guy.  
  
"you know what," johnny said, "fuck adam, let's do it."  
  
\--  
  
"i can't believe you guys have never seen this before."  
  
"yeah," said mox. "scott pilgrim is a freakin' masterpiece."  
  
"i'll have to agree," roddy said. "and the soundtrack is killer so far."  
  
"just wait til the clash at demonhead. that's when shit gets real awesome."  
  
all of the boys were piled on roddy and adam's couch: bobby and kyle were practically on top of each other, roddy was next to them, followed by mox, with johnny and adam squeezed way too close together for adam's comfort. still, his boys seemed to like gargano, so he forced himself to play nice. oh, well. at least johnny didn't smell bad, or something.  
  
"hey, johnny," roddy said, "you're coming to the game on friday, right?"  
  
johnny shrugged. "sure. i mean, it's not like me and mox have anything better to do, right?"

"why do i have to go," mox whined. "no offense to you guys, i just don't know jack shit about football."  
  
"i'll roll us a joint," offered johnny.  
  
"in that case," mox said, "i'm in. yay, sports."  
  
"well, now i know how to get mox happy," roddy said, "gonna keep that in mind."

mox shrugged. "hey, i'm not too easily persuaded, but with the right tools-"

mox was cut off by johnny repeatedly snacking him on the shoulder.  
  
"shut up, shut up," he said. "the clash at demonhead, dude."  
  
the five teens sat together and silently watched the tv screen as scott pilgrim's ex-girlfriend, envy adams, began to sing.  
  
 _hello again, friend of a friend, i knew you when_  
  
 _our common goal was waiting for the world to end_  
  
 _now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_  
  
 _you crack the whip, shapeshift and trick the past again_  
  
johnny quietly sang along to the chorus and mox drummed on his thighs. when the scene ended, kyle sighed.  
  
"okay," he said, "that was pretty awesome. when's this movie from?"  
  
"2010," johnny said. "it's, like, my favorite movie ever."  
  
"you know what, it's actually not bad."  
  
everyone looked at adam when he spoke, considering it was the first time all night that he had. he looked back and forth between everyone's faces.  
  
"what," he said. "it's a pretty good movie."  
  
"it's not that," said johnny. "it's - dude. you haven't said a word all night."  
  
adam shrugged. "i was watching the movie. is that so wrong?"  
  
"it's just that you never shut up, that's all," bobby said, chuckling.  
  
"fuck off, asshole."  
  
"tell me i'm wrong, though! you can't."  
  
"guys, shut up," roddy said.  
  
"you are! you are wrong," said adam, ignoring roddy.  
  
"how am i wrong? you literally always have something to say. i never said that was bad, it's just. a fact."  
  
"guys," kyle said, "c'mon."  
  
"i know when to stop talking. i do!"  
  
"clearly not," bobby said.  
  
"fuck off, bobby, you don't know shit."  
  
bobby stood up, with adam doing the same. the two got in each other's faces, ready for a screaming match, no doubt. suddenly, there was a loud crash coming from upstairs. everyone froze.  
  
"what the fuck was that," mox whispered.  
  
adam, kyle, roddy and bobby all exchanged looks before adam ran out of the living room and up the stairs, with the others not too far behind. johnny looked at mox, who shrugged, and the pair raced upstairs, as well.  
  
"what the shit," adam said, upon entering his bedroom.  
  
the window next to his bed was completely shattered, and there was glass everywhere. otherwise, everything was untouched. adam bent over, brushed away some broken glass, and picked up what looked like a huge, wooden railroad spike with a little piece of paper taped to it. as adam read what was presumably a note, he started seething; a snarl forming on his features. kyle leaned over and read the note over adam's shoulder. he looked....paler than usual.  
  
"oh, jeez," he said. "that....oh jeez."  
  
"what does it say," asked mox.  
  
no one said a word. adam grabbed his letterman jacket off his bed and stormed out of the room. everyone followed.  
  
"adam," roddy called after him. "adam, no! it isn't worth it. _he_ isn't worth it."  
  
"he threw a stake through my fucking _window_ , roddy," adam spat. "he has the audacity to go into hiding for 30 goddamned years and this is how he makes a comeback? if i see his face any time in the next week, i'll -"  
  
"you'll what, adam," roddy said. "almost get yourself killed again? no. not this time."  
  
adam stood nose-to-nose with roddy. he looked over to bobby and kyle, then to mox and johnny. he looked at the piece of wood in his hands and gripped it tightly. when he met roddy's eyes again, adam sighed. roddy cupped his face.  
  
"hey," he said. "we'll figure it out, yeah?"  
  
"yeah," said adam, softly. "we'll figure it out."  
  
"uh," mox said, "i don't- i'm not sure what's going on here, but it probably isn't our business, soooooo," he nudged johnny, "we're gonna head home. we'll see you guys later."

"yeah, for sure," bobby said. "we'll....probably explain ourselves next time we hang. if you want there to be a next time, that is."  
  
"hey," said johnny. "it isn't your fault this happened. this - one piece of wood with a note on it won't change things between any of us."  
  
kyle smiled sadly. "you'd be surprised."  
  
"we'll see you guys at school, okay," johnny said, trying for a smile. "we'll figure it out."  
  
as jon and mox made their way through the backyard and into the woods behind roddy and adam's house, adam ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"jesus christ," he mumbled. "i- i need a cigarette."  
  
roddy snorted. "you and me both, pal. kyle, bobby?"  
  
"thanks, but we're gonna head out," bobby said. "c'mon, angel, let's go."  
  
kyle grinned. "yeah, we - i gotta do something to distract me. at least for the night."  
  
roddy and adam shared a look that resulted in strong rolling his eyes. he grinned, regardless.  
  
"alright, loverboys," he said. "we'll seeya in the morning."  
  
"goodnight," bobby said. "and adam, we know how you get. don't go over thinking this whole thing, alright? you'll kill yourself."  
  
adam nodded, but said nothing. he just lit his cigarette and took a long, long drag. kyle and bobby's car peeled out of the driveway, and adam turned to roddy, who was starting to actually look like he was three-hundred years old. he puffed on his cigarette and sighed.  
  
"what are we gonna do, adam," he said quietly.  
  
adam shook his head, then looked up into the starry sky above him.  
  
"i wish i knew, roddy," he said. "i wish i knew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back i really just dropped a chapter over a month ago and dipped adxndjjrkt but it's fine

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked this chapter, pls leave kudos or a comment uwu


End file.
